Le cookie du hasard
by SNAPESLOVEx
Summary: Voilà ce qui arrive quand on oublie d'effacer ses traces sur un ordinateur! Les sites qu'on visite peuvent être un bon outil pour les autres... Rated M plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

En tant que technicienne en informatique, je me suis dit tiens, pourquoi pas une fic slash qui porte sur le sujet encore une fois : )

Que ce soit un blog dans lequel vous écrivez, un site internet, un site de rencontre... Bref tout ce qui est sur le net, il est facile pour un hacker débutant de trouver vos mots de passe. Soyez vigilant et effacez les cookies (Traces) et l'historique (Même s'il est en tout temps récupérable, si l'historique est effacé, vous venez d'éliminer la moitié des hacker incapables de le récupèrer) si plus d'une personne utilise votre ordinateur ou si vous laissez internet 'ON' en tout temps. N'importe qui peut entrer dans votre ordi ou pénétrer le site que vous aimez le plus et y changer vos infos, c'est pas des blagues.

Si cette fic ressemble à une fic qui a déjà été faite, veuillez m'en excuser je ne le sais pas. Je ne copie pas les fics des autres et c'est difficile d'être innovateur avec toutes les fics déjà écrites : D

**Le cookie du hasard**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 1_

Voyons ce qui arrive à un certain sorcier quand il ne pense pas à effacer ses 'traces' sur un ordinateur public...

C'était bien connu, depuis l'entrée des ordinateurs à Poudlard, pas beaucoup de professeurs s'aventuraient sur ces engins 'Trop compliqués' à manoeuvrer, mais tous avaient eu un cours de base et tous devaient tenir leur plan de cours sur des logiciels à cette fin. Bref les professeurs savaient un peu à quoi ils avaient affaire... Jusqu'à ce que le monde entre à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire l'internet.

Impossible de bloquer des site avec de la magie, car c'était aussi connu les hackers... Et bien il y en avait qui arrivaient à contourner des sorts de manière à aller sur ses sites peu recommandés, croyez-le ou non. Donc la plupart des scéances internet étaient surveillées par les professeurs et ceux qui étaient intéressés pouvaient surveiller en réseau. Encore là il était facile pour quelques étudiants de leurrer le réseau, bref l'internet avait transformé les scéances de bibliothèques en de véritables foutoirs informatiques incontrolables, mais nécéssaires, donc pas enlevable.

-Monsieur Potter, étant donné que votre vedettariat s'est élargi vers l'informatique aussi, je vous prierais de bien vouloir venir voir ce qui ne va pas dans mon terminal, je n'arrive plus à me connecter au réseau. Lança Severus Snape.

Harry vint voir et décela son problème bien vite, un petit problème de par-feu... Bref il était asser doué, mais pas complètement bon comparé à Ron... Sauf que Snape n'aurait pas demandé de l'aide à Weasley vous l'aurez deviné.

-Potter j,aurais besoin de vous après le cours pour vérifier encore, semble-t-il que mon anti-virus aurait détecté quelque chose mais n'arrive pas à le suprimer, je n'ai pas le temps pour de telles sottises.

-Bien, je resterai pour arranger du mieux que je peux. Répondit le jeune homme.

Bien sûre la fin des cours ne tarda pas et Harry fut chanceux que ce soit le dernier de la journée. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Snape derrière son petit mur en haut des 4 marches face à la classe et fit sentir sa présence.

-Monsieur Potter je vais vous laisser avec le terminal, j'ai un rendez-vous avele professeur McGonagall. Je vous ai noté tout sur parchemin alors je crois que vous devriez être capable de résoudre cela. J'en ai pour au moins 2:30hrs. Si après ce temps le problème persiste, nous payerons un technicien.

-Bien, vous pouvez quand même partir tranquille, professeur.

-Pas de bêtises ou de mauvais coup, je le saurais! Bon je file.

À peine Snape avait-il franchit la porte qu'Harry avait partiellement trouvé le problème... Un virus, un virus qui venait de sites inconnus. Fallait donc retrouver ces dit sites pour savoir à quel genre de virus il avait affaire. Quelque minutes suffirent, en parcourant les site que le professeur avait visité durant le dernier mois, grâce à son historique, il tomba sur un premier site assez banal. Un autre site des plus ennuyant, un autre et ça n'avait pas l'air de vouloir prendre fin!

Finallement aucun des sites n'abritait de virus! Il vit un dossier d'historique un peu plus bas dans la liste, c'était le dernier alors il allait sûrement trouver là-dedans! Mais qu'est-ce qu...

-Wizard boys point com. Ça n'est pas dans le programme non plus!

Et un clic vers le site...

-Ah bon sang de bon sang, mais sur quoi je tombe là?!

Des photos de jeune sorciers d'environ une trentaine d'années, bien musclés et fallait le dire, séduisants.

-C'est sûrement un autre qui a utilisé son ordinateur! Pouffa-t-il de rire. -Mais bon, allons voir... Love me point com. Barre slash wisards... Bon c'est quoi ça... HEIN?!

Un site de rencontre pour sorciers. En fouillant un peu, il s'apperçu que Snape n'avait pas effacé ses traces et le mot de passe s'inscrivit de lui-même. Pourquoi ne pas aller voir après tout.

Le profile de Snape!

_Grand homme_

_cheveux noirs_

_yeux noirs_

_musclé et en forme_

_aime la tranquilité, le plein air, la romance... _Attendez une minute, LA ROMANCE?! Harry éclata de rire avant de continuer à lire...

_Je suis un homme très sincère, d'une bonne joie de vivre qui aimerait entreprendre une relation d'amitié d'abord, pour la suite on verra, je ne me précipite pas, mais l'amour est le but recherché._

_Un peu plus sur moi:_

_J'apprécie les personnes un tout petit peu plus jeune que moi car j'aime me sentir responsable et protecteur. Ton physique n'a pas vraiment d'importance, tant que tu n'es pas obèse ou trop maigre. J'aime les surprises romantiques, les promenades en fôret, les balades à cheval et aussi m'enfermer dans mon bureau pour concocter des potions._

_Ce que je recherche:_

_Un homme qui a confian... _-J'ai dû mal lire. Se dit Harry avant de relire ce début de phrase.

_Un homme qui a confiance en lui... _-C'est sûrement un erreur de frappe... Voyons comment on peut faire une erreur de frappe de la sorte?! Comment Snape aurait pu faire une erreur de frappe comme ça?!

_Un homme qui a confiance en lui, qui sait dire ce qu'il pense et qui n'a pas peur de montrer ce qu'il ressent car les durs à cuire, ça m'ennui._

_Je veux que tu sois enjoué, drôle car j'adore rire... _-Ouais et puis quoi encore «J'adore rire» Pfff! e_t faire rire._

_Ce qui m'a conduit à m'inscrire ici:_

_Je travail dans un milieu ou il m'est difficile de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, ou il me serait plus difficile de dire dans quel sens j'aime l'amour alors voilà pourquoi je me suis inscris ici, avec l'espoir de peut-être rencontrer, qui sait, l'âme soeur avec qui je pourrai enfin vivre des moments de toute sorte._

_Si tu crois être celui que je recherche, n'hésite pas et e-mail moi à Profsnape07..._

-Ouais, ouais, ouais... J'en apprend une bonne ce soir! Se dit-il à lui-même. -Je ne suis pas comme lui... mais ça pourrait être drôle de m'amuser avec ça un petit moment!

Non, Harry n'était pas attiré par les hommes, mais là il venait de trouver un terrain de jeu des plus prometteurs. Ce qui le conduit à s'incrire sur le site et à se faire un magnifique profil qui tomberait à coup sûr dans l'oeil de Snape. En le relisant, Harry avait un sourire des vainqueurs...

H.J.P.

_De grandeur moyenne_

_cheveux foncés_

_yeux verts_

_musclé et en forme_

_aime être paisible, profiter du dehors, les moments de tendresse._

_Je suis quelqu'un qui n'aime pas mentir car ça me mets mal à l'aise et ce n'est pas bien, j'adore la vie et j,aimerais connaître quelqu'un qui me ressemble,apprendre à se connaître en premier et peut-être, espérons-le, aller plus loin si affinités._

_Un peu plus sur moi:_

_J'aime les personnes matures car j'ai souvent tendance à aimer me sentir en sécurité dans les bras d'une personne, de sentir que la personne m,aime et me protège. J'aimerais que tu sois un peu plus grand que moi, mais tonphysique m'importe peu, tant que tu n'est pas une personne qui fait de l'embompoint ou qui part au vent comme une feuille de papier! Je suis quelqu'un qui aime faire des surprise pour surprendre, pour séduire, j'adore me promener dans la nature et j'aime tout les animaux. Par contre je ne suis pas des plus studieux, mais je sais quand être sérieux._

_Ce que je recherche:_

_Un homme sûr de lui, qui n'est pas trop enfantin et qui n'a pas peur des sentiments, c'est une chose que j,apprécie particulièrement car je suis expressif moi-même. Je suis un bout en train qui aime faire rire, j'aime aussi rire donc les air bête, passez votre chemin._

_Ce qui m'a conduit à m'inscrire ici:_

_Je suis apprécié là ou je suis et c'est ce qui me fait le plus grand obstacle, je ne pourrais pas divulguer mon statut d'appartenance aussi facillement que n'importe qui d'autre. Je veux rencontrer un homme qui me plaira et avec qui je pourrai vivre des moments intenses et amoureux._

_hjp16_

Après tant d'efforts, fallait lui envoyer un petit message, question d'établir le contacte et d'avoir de l'amusement une fois dans son dortoir avec son portable, dans son lit. Donc il se mit à lui écrire un petit message de rien du tout, histoire de briser la glace:

_Bonjour profsnape07,_

_J'ai parcouru votre profil et je dois dire que je suis très surpris de trouver quelqu'un qui aime tout ce que j'aime qet qui, peut-être, me complèterait. Je vous invite à venir voir mon profil et me laisser une note, peut-être pourrons-nous communiquer en direct ce soir si jamais tout va bien. Votre photo est plaisante à regarder. J'ai confiance en moi malgré que je n'ai pas encore de photo, mais je ne suis pas décevant, n'ayez crainte. Dès que j'ai une photo, je vous l'envoie._

_À très bientôt j'espère._

_hjp16_

-Bon, arrangement du problème il me reste à peine dix minutes.

En parcourant quelques autres sites il fini par trouver et arrangea le tout. Le professeur Snape entra presque sur le moment.

-Alors?

-C'est réglé monsieur.

-Bien, je vous laisse donc partir en vous remerciant d'avoir perdu ce temps qui est le vôtre. Au revoir.

Harry, une fois sortir de la classe, se mit à courir direction dortoir et une fois dans son lit, ferma ses rideaux et se glissa en sous-vêtements sous les couvertures, son portable sur les cuisses, bien adossé à un oreiller. Il se connecta au site de rencontre et attendit un message pour enfin commencer le jeu.

Une demie heure plus tard, un son indiquant à Harry qu'il avait un message retentit et sans attendre il l'ouvrit avec hâte.

_Merci d'accorder de l'intérêt à mon profil, j'ai lu le vôtre et il est vrai que c'est surprennant à quel point nous pourrions en effet nous complèter, mais avant tout cela, même avant de vous parler en direct, j,aimerais que nous échangions un peu par courriel si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient._

Et harry de répondre...

_Pas de problèmes, il me tarde de vous connaître un peu plus. De quoi voulez-vous parler? Avez-vous des questions à me poser?_

Harry aimait ce petit jeu, il allait en connaître tout plein sur son professeur de potion et ainsi pouvoir peut-être lui trouver des failles attaquables!

GLING! Message.

_Quel âge avez-vous pour commencer? Habitez-vous seul? Moi j'ai 38 ans et j'habite sur mon lieu de travail. Pas commode direz-vous, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il y a longtemps que vous avez eu quelqu'un dans votre vie? Moi ça fait un bail je l'avoue, mais je n'ai jamais le temps pour ça... Je ressens un grand manque de ce côté, il est plus que temps que j'ai quelqu'un à qui donner et avec qui partager tout plein de choses._

-Pauvre lui, ça doit pas être facile pareil dans un sens.

_Je ne suis pas très vieux, mais sans vous dire mon âge tout de suite, apprenez à me connaître, vous pourrez en juger :P J'habite à mon lieu de travail aussi, pas tellement loin de Pré-au-lard en fait. La dernière fois que j'ai partagé ma vie ça remonte à plusieurs années, moi aussi je n'avais pas le temps et sincèrement, pour moi aussi il est temps._

Harry espérait que de ne pas dire son âge n'allait pas déranger Snape, sinon le petit jeu était terminé...

CLING!

_En fait l'âge n'a pas d'importance pour moi, tant que tout concorde le reste suit. Je ne suis pas difficile et j'aime bien les surprises alors si jamais ça continue, je devinerai ou verrai l'âge que vous avez. Puis-je poser des question, disons un peu plus directes?_

Oh là là, mais bien sûre qu'il pouvait! Là était toute l'attente d'Harry!!!

_Posez toutes les questions que vous avez envie de poser, c'est normal et cela ne m'offensera pas du tout, au contraire._

Harry se demandait si Snape était toujours dans son bureau ou s'il avait transfèré dans sa chambre avec un portable. Quelles questions avait en tête Severus Snape?

CLING!

_Comment êtes-vous physiquement? Je sais j'ai lu votre description mais c'est tellement bref. Je suis capable de répondre aux questions que je pose si jamais vous le désirez. Quel genre de souper serait à la hauteur de vos attentes? Vous aimez quel genre de musique? Ëtes-vous du type timide ou fonceur?_

Oh que de belles questions! Fallait qu'Harry se concentre afin d'attirer le plus possible Snape!!!

_Je suis de grandeur moyenne, je suis assez musclé avec des courbes assez bien définies. Je dois dire que je suis assez content de mon derrière et de mes jambes athlétiques. Un souper à la hauteur de mes attentes? Pas difficile j'aime tout, mais pour que je sois vraiment séduit... Chandelles, un bon vin, une petite musique, piano classique... mmmm! Mon genre de musique habituellement se concentre au rock alternatif, bien que la musique classique fasse partie de ma vie en passant pas pratiquement tout les types. Je suis un peu timide, si vous parles côté initiative intime bien sûre. J'aime que l'autre fasse les premiers pas, mais je peux très bien les faire aussi, cela dépend du moment._

_Mon tour, auriez-vous une photo plus descriptive de votre personne? Bien que votre visage vous fasse honneur, j'aimerais vous voir un peu plus si cela ne vous dérange pas._

-OH je suis tellement doué!!! Se dit-il à lui-même.

CLING!

_J'espère que cela ne vous choquera pas, j'ai joint une photo de moi torse nu. Désolé pour le sous-vêtement mais je ne sais pas comment couper une photo, bien que je doute que vous vous en plaindrez!_

Cette photo... WOW! Un tout nouveau Snape! Cheveux à demi attachés, le corps un peu de biais, debout sur ses magnifiques jambes et ses bras... oh ses bras si ... si musclés! Pas étonnant qu'il veuil protéger!

-Si j'étais du même côté que lui je craquerais... Mais je craque en fait... Bah c'est à peine, il est vraiment... quelque chose à voir ce Snape! Marmona-t-il pour lui seul en ne détachant pas ses yeux de la photo, mais fallait lire le reste du message!

_J'aimerais parler en directe avec vous, cela ne me dérangerait plus. Je vous envoie une demande et si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise, ce n'est pas grave ne vous en faites pas._

Le petit voyant lumineux se mit à clignotter, Snape était en train d'attendre.. Que faire? Ah et puis merde, pourquoi pas, après tout il ne pouvait pas le voir!

Clic!

_-Vous êtes là?_

_-Oui profsnape07 je suis là._

_-Que pensez-vous de ma personne sur la photo?_

_-Je suis resté sans mots, vous êtes vraiment un bel homme, sans vouloir vous offenser._

_-Je m'appel Severus et vous?_

ARGH! Fallait inventer vite VITE!

_-Harry_

GHAHHHH!

_-Joli prénom_

_-Vous trouver vraiment?_

_-Oui. Vous faites quoi dans la vie? Il me semble que vous m'avez dit habiter sur votre lieu de travail._

_-Beaucoup de chose en fait, je n'ai pas de tâche précise Severus._

_-J'enseigne pour ma part. J'aime bien mon métier, mais parfois je dirais volontier oui à des vacances!_

_-Hahahaha je vous comprend là-dessus._

_-Harry, serait-ce trop demandé de.. Je veux dire, si jamais ça continue dans ce bon sens-là... Ça vous dirais d'aller prendre un verre ou je pourrais même faire un souper chez moi ou, bref, se rencontrer prochainement quoi._

Mais c'est qu'il était vite le Snape!

_-Volontier, mais ne montons pas nos grand chevaux immédiatement, bavardons un peu._

_-Si un de mes étudiant n'avait pas réparé mon ordinateur je n'aurais jamais vu votre message. J'utilise rarement mon portable avant d'aller sur le terminal. C'est presqu'une chance!_

_-Oui en effet. Vous êtes sur votre portable en ce moment?_

_-Absolument, bien confortable dans mon lit._

_-Et vous..._

_-je quoi Harry?_

_-Non peu importe c'était stupide._

_-Je suis nu oui. Faut pas vous gêner pour poser des questions vous savez. L'êtes-vous?_

_-Presque._

_-Harry que portez-vous?_

_-Un sous-vêtement blanc._

_-Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû demander :P_

_-Je l'ai fait, vous avez aussi le droit._

_-Harry je crois bien que je vais aller dormir un peu. Peut-être que demain soir, après le travail, nous pourrions tenter de parler encore?_

_-Bien sûr, et nous parlerons de notre prochaine rencontre qu'en dites-vous?_

_-Bien, merci de m'avoir parlé un peu._

_-Je suis content de vous avoir parlé aussi Severus. Passez une belle journée demain et profitez-en pour sourire, je le ferai en pensant à vous ; )_

_-Bonne nuit Harry_

_-Bonne nuit Severus._

CLIC!

-Wow!

Quelle conversation, Harry n'en revenait pas de la gentillesse de Snape et de sa super politesse! Il avait à gagner de le connaître à son insu, mais comment planifier une rencontre? C'était impossible... Bref un peu de polynectar pourrait arranger les choses, mais cela ne pourrait durer beaucoup plus longtemps... Séduire Snape allait être franchement amusant, mais pas aller plus loin... À la limite l'embrasser pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais partir vite ensuite et mettre fin à tout ça... Au moins il allait avoir un professeur de bonne humeur le lendemain! Aller, au lit!

Z'avez aimé? z'avez pas aimé? Une tite review pour m'le dire!!!

SNAPESLOVE


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, la su8 !

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR!

**Le cookie du hasard**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 2_

Le matin suivant... Snape avait un malin plaisir à enseigner sans que cela ne parraisse, il souriait à l'intérieur! Depuis 1 ans qu'il était membre de ce site, jamais personne ne l'avait intéressé à ce point, en plus Harry semblait intéressé à le rencontrer éventuellement! Harry... Son simple nom était déjà amusant à prononcer...

-Harr... Potter, faites circuler ces parchemins, ceci est un test surprise! Lança Snape.

Juste 'Harr' avait suffit pour le faire sourire intérieurement, Snape se promis d'attendre au soir pour enfin pouvoir écrire ce nom, en attendant, fallait agir en professeur, pas en excité!

Harry ne le vit pas sourire en vrai, mais il savait au fond de lui-même que Snape était d'une humeur extraordinaire, rien n'allait gâcher sa journée. L'homme avait l'air confiant et hâtif à la fois de retrouver ses couverture et de bavarder avec Harry...

Allons voir du côté de Snape, comment cette soirée clavardage se passa...

CLING!

_Bonsoir Severus, je suis en ligne alors si vous désirez bavarder ne vous gênez surtout pas, il me tarde de voir vos écrits à mon intention._

_Harry._

Quand Severus arriva et se connecta, ce message l'attendait et ça voulait dire qu'il allait passer une superbe soirée avec... avec son ordinateur!

Clic!

_-Bonsoir Harry, comment allez-vous?_

_-Très bien maintenant que vous êtes là, j'ai attendu toute la journée ce moment, j'avais hâte de raparler avec vous Severus._

_-En parcourant l'internet pendant que je vous attendais, j'ai trouvé ou nous pourrion nous rencontrer car la date est assez loin, donc cela nous donnera le temps de se connaître un peu plus._

_-Ça me semble intéressant, qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_-Une soirée style bal masqué au Sorcier Furtif non loin de chez Oliwanders._

_-Bal masqué?_

_-STYLE bal masqué Severus. Pas besoin de se déguiser entièrement, tant qu'on porte un masque, ça pourrait être amusant et du coup moins intimidant de se rencontrer ainsi non?_

_-J'avoue qu'à bien y penser ce que vous dites est vrai. C'est quand?_

_-Le mois prochain, c'est-à-dire dans 3 semaines._

_-Ça me va, j'ai sûrement un vieux déguisement avec un masque que je pourrai utiliser, sinon j'irai avec un chaperon de tissus quelqconque._

_-Bref, le 14 à 21hrs. Remarquez qu'on a le temps de changer d'avis, mais disons que ce sera ça pour le moment notre première rencontre : )_

_-Très bien Harry. Voulez-vous bavarder un peu avant d'aller dormir?_

_-Oui bien sûre._

_-Donc, sans me dire votre âge... Vous vous ituez à peu près ou dans le temps?_

_-Disons que je n'ai pas atteint 25 ans encore..._

_-Avez-vous une photo de vous?_

_-Un instant, je vais en prendre une..._

Bon fallait être débrouillard avec cette caméra web! Sans montrer le visage, prendre des photos de lui-même... Après une vongtaine de photo il en pris une qui disait tout sur lui sans montrer son visage... Il lui envoya sans tarder en s'excusant du retard...

Severus, de son côté, en regardant la chevelure qu'il appercevait, le dos bien fait, la hanche et le début du ventre vu de côté fut séduit par si belle peau.

_-Vous porter des verres d'après ce que je peux apercevoir brièvement, est-ce cela?_

_-Oui._

Crotte!

_-En effet vous semblez jeune... Cela ne vous dérange pas, mon âge?_

_-Non, si ça s'appliquait maintenant, je dirais que l'amour n'a pas d'âge et... Bref peu importe le vôtre, ce qui importe c'est votre personne et j'espère que vous pensez pareil pour mon cas._

«Merlin je suis tombé sur un jeune homme très... très!»

Severus était tout chaud dans son intérieur juste à penser à Harry... Harry, jeune, l'air beau... Lunettes... Chevelure folle...

«Une seconde... Nah je délire! C'est sûrement une coïncidence de toutes façons.»

Pendant un bref instant il cru reconnaître quelqu'un, mais il savait que c'était impossible... N'empêche qu'un jeune homme au corps du vrai Harry Potter ne lui aurait pas déplu, même si Potter était insupportable, il était ce qu'il était; beau!

_-Harry vous êtes, avec ce que j'ai l'honneur de voir, très attirant. Cela fait longtemps que vous..._

_-Que je quoi Severus?_

_-Que vous fréquentez, vous savez... Les hommes._

La question à mille dollars!

_-En fait non, mais assez longtemps pour savoir ce que je veux et aussi pour savoir que jamais je ne changerai d'avis, et vous?_

_-Depuis ma dernière compagne, ce qui remonte à plusieurs années, voire 7 ans._

_-Et vous avez eu beaucoup de partenaires depuis?_

_-Non, d'avantage d'aventures que de sérieuses relations. Le seul homme qui a bien voulu partager sa vie avec moi n'a duré que quelques mois, il a dû partir au loin malheureusement. Ce fut un dur coup pour chacun de nous mais je m'en suis remis avec le temps._

_-Personellement je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'aventures et de sérieux, ce qui me pousse à chercher encore la perle rare voyez._

_-J'ai pas envie qu'on me brise le coeur encore une fois Harry, donc si je m'assure que tout est certain avant de m'embarquer, ne soyez pas frustré._

_-Je comprend cela, je n'ai nullement l'intention de contrer ce que vous croyez bien pour vous et encore moins de faire du mal à quelqu'un, surtout pas vous._

Et puis quoi encore! Harry jouait avec le coeur de Severus sans même ressentir le moindre regret. Il n'avait probablement pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Mais plus les mots s'écrivaient, plus il aimait en apprendre sur Severus et plus ça allait, plus il divulgait des informations réelles à propos de lui sans même s'en rendre compte, parce qu'il commençait à embarquer dans son propre jeu.

_-Et je dois ajouter que si je trouvais quelqu'un qui m'aimerait pour moi-même, je serais comblé! Severus vous me ressemblez tellement j'ai peine à y croire._

_-Harry je suis du même avis, si je n'étais pas réfléchi je vous demanderais si je peux aller vous voir maintenant. Juste pour continuer à bavarder, rien de plus, mais ce moment risque de venir alors je ne me presse pas._

Severus ressenti un profond besoin de le serrer contre lui, si vite, si parfait... C'était presque invraissemblable pour lui.

_-Si tout roule, peut-être que nous pourrons nous voir avant la date prévue qui sait._

_-Oui peut-être._

_-Severus êtes-vous poète à vos heures?_

_-Que voulez-vous dire?_

_-Dites-vous des mots si doux à l'être aimé qu'il se sent transporté ailleurs une fois dans vos bras?_

_-J'en serais capable._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez dire?_

_-Vous voulez que je dise quelque chose de romantique? Comme si j'avais quelqu'un que j'aime dans mes bras?_

_-Oui c'est à peu près ça._

_-Ta chaleur m'enflamme à mesure que je te serre dans mes bras. Ta chevelure si douce me donne envie de la caresser toujours et ton souffle appaisant rend mon coeur fou pour toi... Désolé c'est un peu ridicule..._

_-Non non au contraire! J'aimerais qu'un jour vous disiez ces mots pour moi, un jour, si Merlin le veut bien. Vous savez parler avec votre coeur, c'est un détail que me séduit au plus haut point, j'en ai des frissons et le coeur gros Severus._

Seul dans son lit Severus esquissa un sourire chaleureux, le coeur battant la hâte s'empara à nouveau de lui. Si seulement il pouvait le voir en personne, l'aimer comme il l'aime virtuellement et lui dire ces mots...

_-Ce n'est pas bon de s'amourracher ainsi d'une personne que l'on a jamais vu auparavant. Parfois on aime et quand vient le temps de la rencontre tout change et la deception prend place, c'est un jeu dangereux Harry._

_-Ça tombe bien, j'aime le danger et celui-ci est particulièrement exitant, ne trouvez-vous pas? Je n'arrête pas de relire plus haut vos doux mots si bien agencés et je m'imagine qu'ils sont déjà pour moi._

«Tout ça est un peu vite...» Pensa Severus, mais l,autre aussi savait parler et c'était difficile de ne pas être séduit par tant d'attention.

_-Ils le seront tôt ou tard Harry._

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Le jour suivant, Severus s'était rendu à Pré-au-Lard pour quelques achats de dernière minutes avant les cours. Son regard parcourait la foule sans arrêt dans l'espoir de l'appercevoir une fois, une seule fois... Mais Harry, nous le savons, était en cours à cette heure-ci. Severus en profita pour acheter un masque juste au cas ou il irait à cette soirée avec son mystérieux prétendant. Le fait de ne pas lui avoir vu le visage rendait la situation plus qu'excitante pour le professeur, mais au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'Harry était beau, il le savait un point c'était tout!

Même à l'heure du dîner, Severus rêvassait tranquillement, les yeux plongés dans son assiette et n'écoutant pas ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Harry le regardait de sa table, il avait hâte de lui reparler... Bon dieu que Severus savait bien parler, si séduisants étaient ses mots et si douces ses intentions, comment ne pas avoir le coeur gros en lisant ses écrits, mais c'était le Snape sur internet qui intéressait Harry, car celui qu'il regardait en ce moment était mesquin, pas gentil, pas souriant et pas du tout romantique.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

_-Bonsoir beau poète._

_-Bonsoir Harry._

_-Je regarde votre photo en ce moment._

_-Vous me voyez flatté. Comment allez-vous?_

_-Bien, je me sens particulièrement las ce soir._

_-Ah bon?_

_-Pas dans le mauvais sens, disons que quand je me suis étendu dans mon lit, j'ai pris le temps de sentir les draps sous ma peau en bougeant lentement sur ceux-ci, en m'étirant doucement..._

_-Vous n'êtes pas las, mais chaud._

_-Si vous le dites, bref j'ai beau bouger je ne me sens pas satisfait question bien être._

_-Vous avez ce qu'on appel une envie de vous faire toucher, qu'on vous serre, qu'on s'occupe de vous tendrement. Qu'on vous dise des mots évocateurs et... bref._

_-Et?_

_-Non j'en ai assez dit Harry._

_-Aller quoi, y'a pas de gêne!_

_-Et qu'on se colle à vous... D'une façon un peu plus osée. Pas tant vous satisfaire, mais vous allumer un peu plus._

_-C'est ce que je ressens, c'est vrai. Cela vous arrive de vous sentir ainsi?_

_-Oui._

_-Et en ce moment, vous vous sentez ainsi Severus?_

_-J'en suis venu à me sentir ainsi à force de vous parler, oui._

_-Les baisers un peu partout dans le cou, les caresses gentilles mais sensuelles, oui ça concorde... J'ai chaud maintenant!_

_-Vous me faites sourire Harry._

_-Je pourrais vous rendre chaud à la limite, non?_

_-C'est déjà le cas._

_-Vous êtes-vous déjà touché en bavardant avec quelqu'un?_

_-Partiellement, vous?_

_-C'est la première fois que je le fais._

«Oh...» Severus ressenti des vagues de chocs à l'estomac avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en train d'être excité, beaucoup plus mentalement, mais tout de même!

Harry lui, s'était brièvement passé la main un peu partout, il ressentait pour de vrai l'envie de se faire toucher.

_-Et ça vous plaît Harry?_

_-Oh oui. Si seulement..._

_-Je sais, mais vaut mieux attendre. De toutes façons même si j'arrivais maintenant, je doute que ces paroles seraient appliquées._

_-Ce sont des fantasmes, mais de beaux._

_-Rendez-vous demain ici à la même heure?_

_-Oui Severus, j'y serai sans fautes. Vous me manquez déjà._

_-À demain mon jeune amant virtuel : P_

_-À demain._

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cours de potion à la bibliothèque le lendemain, Harry avait sa petite idée du pourquoi justement. Probablement que Severus voulait bavarder avec lui durant la journée et quel plaisir de constater qu'il était assis tout au fond de la classe avec Ron, Hermione juste une table en avant! Quand Snape prit place à son bureau, il le vit pressé et presque souriant, c'est alors qu'il décida lui aussi de se connecter...

-Tu ne vas pas claverder en plein cours Harry?

-Mêles-toi de ce qui te regardes Ron!

-SILENCE! Cracha Snape de son air habituel. Il savait cacher son jeu, mais Harry savait maintenant lire un peu plus à travers Severus et savsit qu'il n'était pas de mauvaise humeur du tout.

_-Êtes-vous là par le plus grand des hasard?_

_-Severus? Quelle surprise j'étais justement en train de composer un message pour vous!_

_-Vous pouvez me le donner._

_-Il n'est pas terminé malheureusement._

_-Copiez-collez ce que vous avez de fait alors..._

_-C'est que, c'est embarassant. Ce message était destiné à être lu par vous sans moi aux alentours..._

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus du fond de la classe et le vit faire une moue pour cacher son sourire... C'était dans la poche, ne restait plus qu'à vite inventé un texte innachevé pour l'homme presque rouge à la figure tellement il était séduit.

_-Severus notre rencontre est jeune encore, mais déjà nous nous complétons presque parfaitement. Je dis presque parce que nous ne nous connaissons pas encore beaucoup. Vite j,ai été ouvert à vous et aussi rapidement j,ai eu le coup de foudre virtuel... J'espère qu'il sera compatible avec un coup de foudre réel..._

_-C'est très gentil Harry, je suis heureux. Coup de foudre virtuel, j'aime cette appellation et je crois que ça s'applique aussi à moi._

_-Vous êtes beau vous savez Severus._

_-Merci, bien que deux photos ne soient pas vraiment représentatif de ce que je suis vraiment._

_-Croyez-moi, je suis convaincu que vous êtes beau._

-Harry tu vas te faire prendre, arrête de bavarder! Lança Ron encore.

-Travailles donc et t'occupes pas de moi...

-POTTER! Silence je vous prie.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, je ferai attention.

Le regard noir de Severus devint appaisant une fois rivé sur son écran. Harry imaginait Snape dans son lit en train de bavarder avec lui, le corps bien chaud et le sourire au lèvres... Ce qu'il devait être séduisant ainsi! Harry, pour ne as éveiller les soupçons, devait quitter bien avant la fin du cours...

_-Severus je dois y aller, je serai là ce soir._

_-À bientôt alors._

_-Je m'ennui déjà, plus tard!_

Quelle aventure tout de même! Harry n'en revenait pas lui-même à quel point il aimait bavarder avec Snape. Le jour l'homme virtuel lui manquait, il avait beau regarder Snape pour vrai, il ne ressentait pas ce sentiment particulier qu'il éprouvait une fois en ligne sur internet avec ce dernier. Il attendait patiement cette soirée, la soirée qui allait lui faire voir en vrai le Snape virtuel, pas le Snape qu'il détestait. C'était bizarre et excitant à la fois, ce sentiment d'appartenance envers l'autre personnalité de son professeur.

À SUIVRE

Encore un chapitre de fini. : P

SNAPESLOVE


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, j'avais dit que ce serait simple (Ou l'ai-je dit?), eh bien ça va le rester. Merci pour vos reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises ça fait toujours plaisir et la critique négative a du bon, donc ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas, ne vous gênez pas pour le dire.

Je sais qu'il reste surtout des fautes de frappe, mais écrit à la sauvette comme ça c'est pas facile, désolée quand-même!

Je vous aime!

**Le cookie du hasard**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 3_

La conversation avait débuté comme tout les soirs, mais Severus avait envie d'en découvrir un peu plus sur Harry et, le contraire semblait également semblable...

_-Et la journée a été difficile?_

_-Non Harry, juste longue, très longue._

_-Et la soirée passera pourtant si vite! Oh Severus, dites-moi que quand nous serons l'un en face de l'autre le temps ne passera pas si vite!_

_-Le temps ne passera pas aussi vite. : P_

_-Plainsantin!_

_-Il faut bien, car jusqu'à maintenant nous ne somme pas très drôles..._

_-C'est parce que nous sommes fascinés l'un par l'autre, enfin, j'imagine._

_-Harry?_

_-Oui c'est bien moi, qu'y a-t-il?_

_-Que portez-vous en ce moment?_

_-Mes couvertures._

_-Sans blagues?_

_-Sans blagues!_

Severus éclata de rire, seul dans sa chambre tandit qu'Harry riait aussi de son côté.

_-Êtes-vous toujours aussi merveilleux Severus?_

_-Pas au travail, ce serait du suicide! Je suis comme je suis avec vous la plupart du temps. Plus je pense à vous le jours, moins j'ai tendance à être autoritaire devant mes apprentis et c'est difficile, mais ça doit bien en valloir la peine, vous me faites sourire même dans mes pensées._

_-Severus?_

_-Oui?_

_-Vous avez dit ressentir le coup de foudre 'virtuel' n'est-ce pas?_

_-C'est vrai._

_-Est-ce que vous en seriez capable?_

_-Capable de quoi Harry?_

_-Disons ça simplement... Des mots doux virtuels, pour moi?_

_-Harry..._

_-Désolé c'était innapproprié._

_-Quand je regarde mon écran j'ai l'impression de vous sentir tout près, l'odeur de votre peau semble vouloir éclater à travers les textes et m'envahir tel le parfum romantique de la mélodie de vos souffles chauds. Une impression de déjà vu agréable, quand je vous imagine en train de savourer chaque petite attention que je vous donne, de l'autre côté de notre mur blanc..._

Harry savourait effectivement toutes les paroles de Severus, les joues rouges et l'envie le prirent soudainement, sa chaleur avait augmenté etla fraîcheur de Severus ne pouvait aider, ça devenait intense...

_-...Quand je vous imagine bouger lentement sur votre lit à cause de mes dits, quand je sais avec certitude que chaque geste que je pourrais décrire vous fait un effet immédiat... Si je pouvais souffler sur votre cou en disant des mots plus sensibles, si je pouvais exprimer ce que je ressens en ce moment, vous pourriez crier d'envie, soupirer de désir ou encore ne rien dire. Si nous ne faisons qu'un avec les mots, imaginez ce que ce sera sans les mots..._

_-Severus... J'ai mal, j'ai mal de ne pouvoir sentir ces mots. Vous les dites si bien, vous êtes excitant, séduisant, romantique... Vous êtes un rêve éveillé, si seulement..._

Harry ne pu se contenir, s'en était bien trop! Il se leva à toute hâte et se mit à déferler les escaliers en direction du bureau de Severus. Il voulait sentir sa peau, sentir ses mots, toucher le rêve et vivre les moments promis...Arrivé au pas de la porte il s'arrêta. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire par Merlin!

_-Je sais Harry, je sais._

Un peu plus et la conscience d'Harry s'en était allé. Il regardait la porte avec la douleur au ventre... Si tentant, tellement désirable. Sa main se posa sur la poignée...

_-Harry?_

Doucement la main se serra autour de la poignée...

_-Êtes-vous toujours là?_

La poignée tourna un peu...

_-Harry si j'en ai trop dit je m'en excuse._

Mais tout s'arrêta.

_-Je vous ai choqué... J'en conviens._

Harry rebroussa chemin, il couru en direction de son lit le plus vite qu'il pouvait, réalisant qu'il avait failli se dévoiler et tout gâcher... Pour Harry, ce n'était plus qu'un simple amusement, c'était plus qu'un coup de foudre virtuel, mais moins que de l'amour... il ne le savait pas encore c'était étrange pour lui.

_-Non non non, vous ne m'avez pas choqué, ce que vous avez dit m'a rendu complètement dingue._

_-J'ai cru que je vous avais perdu Harry._

_-Au contraire... Au contraire, je me suis senti si près de vous._

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Les cours à la bibliothèe se faisaient plus fréquent, mais jamais pendant ces scéances publiques ils n'échangeait de douces paroles. Et cet après-midi là, Harry avait bien failli y passer...

_-Oui Severus._

_-S'il vous plaît Harry, souriez pour moi, même si je ne peux vous admirer en train de le faire._

_-Je souris à pleines dents juste pour vous._

Et c'était vrai, Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte... Severus vit Harry sourire pour rien, d'un coup il fit un lien tout à fait sorti de nul part et se leva rapidement et couru presqu'en direction de l'ordinateur d'Harry. Quand Harry s'apperçu que l'homme l'avait vu sourire, Merlin qu'il devint nerveux s'en fut presque fini pour lui alors qu'il reussit à fermer toute les fenêtres au moment même ou Severus posa ses yeux sur son écran.

-Qui y'a-t-il monsieur? Demanda-t-il innocement.

-Rien, je vérifiais que vous travaillez et non que vous perdez votre temps!

-Mais je n'ai rien fait pour...

-Vous avez sourit! Alors que ce travail n'est pas drôle du tout. La navigation est interdite pendant mes cours, rappelez-vous en! Dit-il avant de retourner à son bureau.

Oh mais Harry était déconnecté! Il se reconnecta si rapidement que Severus n'y vit que du feu, ça commençait à être bien trop dangereux de bavarder avec lui en cours, fallait stopper.

_-Alors nous nous parlerons ce soir comme prévu n'est-ce pas Severus?_

_-Oui, prenez soin de vous d'ici là Harry, au revoir._

_-Au revoir._

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Bref les semaines passaient et les mots doux, les caresses virtuelles et la romance à distance continuaient d'être échangés. Même que deux ou trois jours avant la date fatidique...

_-Et ça devient de plus en plus intense Severus, m'aimerez-vous comme vous semblez m'aimer maintenant?_

_-Semblez? Mais je vous aimes, je vous aimes maintenant et ça ne changera pas. S'il fallait que ça change Harry, après tout ce qui s'est échangé entre nous, j,en serais complètement détruit. M'aimez-vous?_

_-Je suis amoureux d'un homme que je n'ai pas la chance de tenir dans mes bras, je vous aimes et j'ai si peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque lors de notre rencontre._

_-Harry, peu importe ce qui se passera à ce moment, sachez une chose... Cet amour a grandit au-delà de nos mots, j'arrive presqu'à vous toucher._

_-Vous n'avez pas vu mon visage..._

_-Vous êtes déformé?_

_-Non._

_-Alors qu'avez-vous à cacher de si terrible?_

_-Ce n'est pas tant quelque chose à cacher que vous ne connaissez pas déjà, c'est de la peur._

_-C'est normal Harry, arrêtez de vous en faire. Ne remettez pas en question notre rencontre pour si peu, je vous en prie, depuis le temps que je rêve de vous, ne me briser pas en morceaux..._

_-C'est moi qui serai brisé, ne vous inquiètez pas. Quand j'enlèverai mon masque, vous me haïrez._

_-Impossible! IMPOSSIBLE Harry, otez-vous cette idée de l'esprit et j'y pense, rien ne vous oblige à l'enlever cette soirée-là. Tant que je suis près de vous, votre visage je m'en fou, c'est votre coeur que je veux capturer, vos lèvres, votre peau, votre être en entier..._

_-Severus je vous aime, aimez-moi quand vous me verrez, ne vous posez pas de question et aimez-moi donc comme je suis. Je ne suis pas laid, ni handicapé ni ai-je quelque chose à cacher, mais promettez-moi de m'aimer quand vous me serrerez dans vos bras, quand vous me verrez._

_-C'est une promesse._

«Il s'en fait beaucoup trop» Pensa Severus.

_-Si c'est à cause de votre âge... Ne vous en faites pas, bref ne vous en faites pour rien._

_-Severus, je vais maintenant quitter j'ai beaucoup à faire, nous allons nous reparler la veille de notre rencontre._

_-Bien, ne changez surtout pas d'avis d'ici là, vous me briseriez le coeur._

_-J'y serai, c'est aussi une promesse._

_-Bonne nuit Harry._

_-Bonne nuit Severus._

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Le jour suivant Harry paniquait tellement... Il s'était amourraché de Snape point com, tandit que sa hâte de rencontrer ce même Snape en vrai grandissait en même temps que sa peur. Il savait qu'il allait littéralement tomber en amour avec l'autre vrai Snape, il le savait pertinement.

Severus, de son côté, se promit d'être le plus doux possible, attentionné et compréhensif lors de leur rencontre. Même s'il ne lui volait pas de baiser, même s'il ne lui touchait pas, il allait être comblé de le voir enfin, ce jeune homme qu'il aimait de plus en plus.

La veille de la rencontre, Severus avait attendu longtemps qu'Harry se connecte, mais le jeune homme n'était pas venu à la plus grande tristesse du professeur. Snape s'était mis à imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios tels que:

Il avait oublié

Il avait trop peur

Il n'allait pas venir

Il n'était pas réel

Il voulait le faire languir

Il était mort... Bon pas tant que ça, mais il y avait quand-même pensé brièvement.

Harry de son côté, le matin de la rencontre, tremblait de tout son être. Il n'avait pas été sur le site pour parler à Severus parce qu'il aurait annulé la sortie. Maintenant il n'avait pas le choix, il devait s'y rendre.

C'est tard dans l'après-midi qu'il se connecta pour aller voir si Severus était là.

_-Êtes-vous là?_

_-Oui j'attend depuis hier Harry._

_-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, c'est que j'ai hésité trop fort pour venir vous parler._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprend._

_-M'aimez-vous encore?_

_-Bien sûr Harry, arrêtez de vous en faire._

_-Vous m'avez tellement manqué toute la nuit, je n'avais pas de mots auxquels penser pour m'endormir._

_-Je suis là maintenant._

_-Nous allons toujours à la soirée?_

_-Oui Harry, j'ai peine à attendre ce moment. Enfin je vais vous rencontrer, peut-être même vous prendre dans mes bras et savourer les premiers balbutiements de cet amour encore emballé dans mes veines._

_-Vous prendre dans mes bras, ce sera magique, vraiment magique. Je pourrai enfin sentir tout les mots que vous m'avez dit depuis toute ces nuits ou nous avons esquissé notre avenir ensemble, petit avenir, mais quand-même!_

_-Oui, c'est très fort, je peux le sentir maintenant._

_-Avez-vous encore peur Harry?_

_-Oui, très, mais je me fie à ce que vous m'avez dit, cela me rend confiant._

_-Bien, allez-vous avoir magé en arrivant là-bas?_

_-Je ne sais pas encore, serai-je capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit..._

_-Si vous n'avez pas magé à ce moment, je vous offrirai le repas, j'y tiens!_

_-Hehehe d'accord, nous verrons donc._

_-Il est18hrs Harry._

_-Oui je sais. Comment serez-vous habillé?_

_-Je serai tout de noir vêtu, chaperon noir qui couvrira pratiquement tout mon visage. Et vous?_

_-C'est drôle, je serai également vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. J'aurai un masque qui couvrira mes yeux. Je ne porterai pas mes verres._

_-Bien, disons... 21hrs15 près du tonneau à droite de la scène dans le bar?_

_-J'y serai._

_-J'aurai à la main un verre rouge éclatant, difficile de le manquer._

_-Je vous trouverai Severus, n'ayez crainte et si jamais vous notez un retard de ma part, ne partez pas! Ne partez surtout pas, c'est seulement que j'aurai quelques minutes de retard, vaut mieux prévoir._

_-Parfait Harry, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, je suis très patient._

_-Alors à ce soir Severus._

_-À ce soir Harry._

Nos deux amour virtuel se préparèrent avec envie, nervosité et craintes, mais c'était tout à fait normal!

-Harry ou vas-tu habillé de la sorte dis-moi? Demanda Hermione.

-À une soirée.

-Oh super! Tu aurais pu m'en parler! S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Et bien je... J'ai un rendez-vous alors tu comprends je...

-Ahhhhh mais c'est encore plus super alors! Je la connais?

-Non, ce n'est pas un élève à Poudlard.

-Ah bon, je te souhaite une superbe soirée et surtout, n'abuse pas des bonnes choses Harry!!!!!!!! Pouffa-t-elle.

Et c'est le coeur en chamade qu'Harry franchit la porte de son dortoir, qu'il descendit les grands escaliers, qu'il franchit l'énomre porte qui conduisait à l'extérieur. Doucement, incertain, il marcha droit vers l'endroit de la rencontre en se disant qu'il y aurait beaucoup de monde, qu'il y aurait de la musique, que ça ne pourrait pas être si pire que ça au fond. Il continua sa marche de plus en plus confiant...

À SUIVRE

hehehe mais que va-t-il se passer?

SNAPESLOVE


	4. Chapter 4

Mais que va-t-il se passer? (Ta gueule SNAPPY et ECRIT BORDEL!) oops... On dirait que ma voix intérieur a tout aussi hâte de savoir, alors go, j'écris ce chapitre!!!

persos toujours pas à moi mais j'y travail fort! Tous à mamzelle JKR!

Lisez ça avec une tite musique hihihi!

**Le cookie du hasard**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 4_

Harry arriva devant la porte du bar, il s'assura que son masque était bien placé. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il tombe puis il remonta son capuchon par-dessus sa tête.

«Aller Harry, c'est maintenant ou jamais... Tu sais au fond de toi-même que tu l'aime... Ne laisse donc pas passer cette chance...» Se dit-il en pensée.

Mais entrer là était trop difficile, il était 21hrs pile. Il entra sans trop se faire remarquer et se dirigea vers le bat ou il pris place un peu, l'instant de repèrer Severus et de voir comment il avait l,air de se porter.

Là... Là était l'homme, juste là ou il avait dit qu'il allait être. Il avait l'air nerveux et sirottait son verre sans arrêt. Tiens un vers, oui oui! Ça allait aider à se détendre! Il se commanda un petit... bref un grand verre qu'il commença de suite à boire à grandes gorgées.

21h12...

Harry se leva et fit un pas en avant.

Severus pris une gorgée de son nectar.

Harry tourna la tête pour regarder autour de lui avant de poser son regard droit dans celui de Severus.

Severus l'avait repèré.

Lentement, un pas à la fois, le regard plongé dans celui de Severus, Harry avançait en tremblant de tout son être. Severus posa son verre et resta là à le regarder s'approcher, les bras le long du corps.

Le coeur de Severus battait tellement fort que l'homme se demandait comment c'était possible qu'il soit encore en vie et que son coeur n'avait pas eplosé.

Harry s'approchait toujours, il contourna une table sans même lâcher Severus du regard. Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant, bu tout son verre et entama les quelques pas qui le séparait de Snape point com devenu réalité.

«Il va m'aimer, il va m'aimer...» Se répéta-t-il alors que son dernier pas en direction de son poète était entamé.

Harry s'arrêta une fois en face, fixant les pupilles sombres de l'homme en face de lui.

-Harry... Soupira brièvement Severus.

Harry ne réagit pas sur le fait, il continuait de fixer Severus... Les larmes aux yeux il finit par dire:

-Severus...

Puis une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-Harry, pourquoi cette larme? Je vous déçois, c'est ça... Fut convaincu Severus en regardant au sol.

-Severus... Répéta Harry sur un ton triste, la voix incertaine.

Severus releva la tête.

Harry le fixa encore une interminable minute puis s'approcha de l'homme pour le serrer dans ses bras très fort.

-Je suis heureux d'enfin vous rencontrer.

-Allons dehors un peu. Lui dit Snape.

Dehors, ils pouvaient entendre la musique en sourdine et parler plus tranquillement.

-Harry, pourquoi êtes-vous triste? Lui demanda Snape en lui prenant la main.

Sa main dans celle de Severus, oh dieu que son coeur lui faisait mal!

-L'émotion, probablement. Je vous ai attendu si longtemps, maintenant que vous êtes près de moi, je n'arrive pas à gérer mes sentiments. Severus, suis-je trop jeune à votre goût? Suis-je trop petit? Est-ce que...

-Chhht... Fit Severus en prennant l'autre main d'Harry dans celle qui restait de libre. -Permets-moi... Hésita-t-il. -Tu n'es pas trop jeune, ni trop petit, ni rien, tu es parfait.

Il croisa ses doigts avec ceux d'Harry et approcha son corps un peu plus.

-Ce que je vois, c'est le jeune homme qui a su me garder intéressé à lui, qui a su me faire aimer avec mon coeur et non avec mes yeux. Je vois bien plus clair maintenant. C'est celui-là que je veux, c'est celui-là que j'aimais et que maintenant j'aime tellement plus. Tu m'as acueilli de la plus belle façon possible, le cadeau de tes larmes, pour moi... Ton émotion a roulé sur ta joue et pour ça je suis heureux, vraiment. Harry...

-Oh Severus...

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin de te voir pour t'aimer, mais en te voyant je réalise que je ne t'aime pas...

-Je sais que...

-Je suis amoureux... C'est bien plus fort encore.

Sans mots, Harry ne savait comment réagir. Il regardait Severus en silence, dépourvu de voix.

-Je suis amoureux de toi, Harry.

Harry décroisa ses doigts d'avec ceux de Severus et se colla contre l'homme, enfouit son visage dans le cou de ce dernier et le serra en silence, desormais les mots étaient inutiles, Severus l'aimait. Comment un amour aussi banal eut été transformé si vite en un si puissant sentiment? Ces histoires-là n'étaient pourtant pas exceptionnelles, mais quelque chose fit qu'Harry et Severus purent s'exprimer dès le début. Severus serra Harry et frotta son dos d'une main rassurante avant de reculer sa tête pour voir Harry, juste en face de lui, capuchon et masque au travers son champs de vision.

-Tu n'as pas plus de 18 ou 19 ans...

Harry hocha la tête positivement.

-Je ne suis pas trop vieux moi?

-Non Severus, parfait, parfait... J'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

-Dis-moi Harry. Répondit Snape d'une voix amoureuse, douce et appaisante.

-Je suis... En fait je suis... Frigorifié, pouvons-nous entrer ensemble?

-Bien sûr, allons boire quelque chose et bavarder un peu et s'il te plaît, ne me vouvoies plus.

Tout deux entrèrent à nouveau dans le bar et se prirent une table pour deux près de la scène. Il y avait beaucoup de monde déguisés, c'était très amusant, mais Harry pensait fort... Comment lui dire qui il était vraiment? Quand?

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je m'en excuse. Avoua Severus un peu embarassé.

-Je ressens la même chose.

La musique s'appaisa et donna une chance à Harry de faire quelque chose au lieu de rester planté en face de Severus et d'avoir l'air embêté.

-Danser?

-Tu veux danser avec moi?

-C'est pour ça que je demande Severus, alors?

Severus se leva et prit la main d'Harry pour l'attirer sur la piste de danse d'un pas... incertain. Il se retourna et enlassa Harry avec un peu de gêne, mais laissait parraître qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Harry fit la même chose et tout deux se retrouvèrent collé l'un à l'autre, Harry le nez dans le cou de Severus et Severus respirant le parfum des cheveux d'Harry.

-C'est si bon d'être enfin dans tes bras. Lança Snape, le coeur encore plus fou que quand Harry marchait vers lui plus tôt.

Doucement, les mains d'Harry remontèrent le long du dos de l'homme et il le serra encore plus fort... Le vrai Snape, le vrai de vrai. Sa poitrine réconfortante, son souffle appaisant, sa poigne protectrice... manquait plus que ses lèvres tentatrices. Ils dansaient lentement au son de la musique, ne pensant plus que l'un à l'autre, de ne jamais terminer ce moment parce que les bras de l'autre étaient tellement rassurants.

La musique redevint ce qu'elle était un peu avant, rapide et énnervante donc Snape fit signe à Harry de sortir dehors avec lui.

-Harry veux-tu venir à Poudlard avec moi? Ici c'est trop bruyant et là-bas nous serons au chaud. Nous ne somme pas obligé d'aller chez moi tu sais.

-oui j'accepte volontiers.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Tu veux qu'on s'assois dans les escaliers?

Harry fit signe que oui et vint s'assoir collé à Severus, qui passa son bras dans le dos de ce dernier.

-As-tu envie de me revoir? Demanda Severus en collant son front à celui d'Harry, regardant vers le sol.

-Oui. Répondit-il en relevant la tête lentement.

Leur visage étaient vraiment à quelques milimètre l'un de l'autre. Severus pouvait sentir la chaleur du souffle d'Harry sur sa bouche. L'homme entrouvrit les lèvres mais ne fit rien d'autre, il appréciait le moment tel qu'il était. Il se laissait caresser lentement la base du cou par le jeune homme.

Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à embrasser Severus puisqu'il lui mentait toujours, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, dans son âme et conscience il savait qu'il le regretterait, mais Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Severus s'approcha jusqu'à frôler les lèvres d'Harry avec les siennes puis desendit jusqu'au cou. En serrant Harry encore une fois, doucement le collant à sa poitrine, ses lèvres vinrent tranquillement se coller au cou d'Harry et tout en soupirant de soulagement, il pressa d'avantage sa bouche. Harry ferma les yeux, c'était le meilleur baiser qu'il avait reçu de toute sa vie. Si tendre et tellement plein d'amour, ça en faisait presque mal. Severus se reprit pour un second baiser en ouvrant un peu sa bouche, goûtant un peu la peau de son aimé, puis un troisième encore plus tendre que les précédents. Harry voulait fondre, mais ne devait pas craquer, non, il ne pouvait pas! Sentir la chaleur de la bouche dans son cou, la fraîcheur de la salive qui refroidit et encore un coup de chaleur pour un autre baiser rendait Harry fou à l'intérieur.

Harry lui prit la tête à deux mains rapidement et se jeta presque sur sa bouche avant de s'arrêter juste à temps, sa bouche à la distance de l'épaisseur d'une feuille de papier de celle de l'homme puis poussa une plainte qui semblait dire «J'aimerais tellement, mais je ne peux pas!».

Severus de le serrer encore dans ses bras en allant fouiner avec son nez près de l'oreille, descendant dans le cou et remontant juste tout près de la bouche encore une fois... C'était comme un petit jeu des plus excitant, travailler pour être si près, mais sans toucher puis recommencer.

-Je t'aime Severus, n'en doute pas, mais je dois filer, maintenant. Dit Harry en se levant pour courir monter les escaliers.

Après y avoir pensé deux secondes, il redescendit en courant, souriant nerveusement de son erreur et disparu dans le chemin noir. Severus resta là, un peu ébranlé... L'avait-il brusqué? Non sûrement pas, Harry avait l'air très en contrôle de lui-même, mais avait failli craquer quand-même, juste un petit moment. Peut-être Severus allait-il trop vite en fait. Bref rien pour s'énerver, Severus rentra à l'intérieur tout souriant et la tête dans les nuages.

Harry en profita pour entrer en douce quelques minutes plus tard, nerveux, mêlé, triste et joyeux... Bref un paquet d'émotion à la foi se bataillaient en lui, la joie et la culpabilité semblaient règner par contre. Le jeune homme n'allait pas se connecter ce soir-là, il savait comment le jeu de la séduction se jouait; Si on rapellait trop vite, on s'avouait vaincu... Trop tard on avait l'air désintéressé ou trop indépendant. Deux jours, pas moins, pas plus! Un jour c'était trop rapide et trois trop cliché.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

L'après-midi suivant, ayant mal dormis, Harry avait peine à se concentrer dans ses cours et malheureusement pour lui il n'avait pas de cours avec Snape alors il ne le verait qu'au souper du soir.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ce qu'il le dévisageait! Il se rappelait le soir d'avant, comme il avait eut envie d'embrasser Severus avec tout son être, comme il le trouvait beau avec son attitude nouvelle, comme il avait envie de le toucher... Comme il était amoureux! En un clin d'oeil il avait aimé cet homme et n,allez jamais lui demander comment cela se faisait-il, lui-même l'ignorait.

Severus avait l'air tout à fait normal, quoi que les yeux plus que brillants, l'homme lança un regard à Potter, un regard qu'Harry reconaissait pour ne pas aimer, un regard noir. Le jeune étudiant baissa les yeux et finit avec rapidité son repas avant de monter à sa chambre.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, il se connecta, mais se mit d'apparence hors ligne. Un message l'attendait dans sa boîte courriel.

_Harry, comment ça va? J'espère ne pas avoir été trop vite hier soir, si c'était le cas, je ferai attention à l'avenir. Mon bonheur de t'avoir vu ne se décrit pas et j'espère que c'est résiproque, j'ai envie qu'on se revoit encore, je ne sais pas quand, à toi de voir. En attendant je te souhaite une très belle journée et je pense à toi._

_S. Snape _

Alors soit Snape ne se prêtait pas au jeu ou vraiment il était vaincu, amoureux à ne pas s'en faire d'être ridicule...

Connection au clavardage, juste pour voir qui est en ligne. Severus y est, avec le pseudo _Severus: Juste pour toi, mon bel amour_.

_-Tiens, tu ne peux pas dormir?_

_-Harry? Non je venais effacer mes coordonnées, elles ne seront pas nécessaire à l'avenir je crois._

_-Si vous effacez, comment parlerons-nous le soir?_

_-Je vais vous donner une adresse personelle pour bavarder en direct._

_-D'accord. Je m'excuse d'être parti vite._

_-je comprend j'ai été vite._

_-Non, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. J'ai paniqué._

_-Pourquoi Harry?_

_-Parce que je fais face à un fort sentiment, et que je dois tôt ou tard te dire quelque chose..._

_-Cela ne presse pas, prends ton temps, je ne ferai pas mon curieux._

_-Je sais, tu me respectes, mais je vais devoir te le dire avant que l'on se revois ou au moment de notre prochaine rencontre._

_-D'accord Harry, comme tu le souhaites._

_-Cette nuit, 2h30 du matin... je veux te rencontrer près d'ou tu habites._

_-pourquoi?_

_-Juste pour te voir et me donner une seconde chance de te donner ce que je ne t'ai pas donné hier._

_-Viens me rejoindre sous l'escalier dans lequel nous étions assis, je t'attendrai là._

_-Sans fautes, à plus tard._

_-À tout à l'heure Harry._

Fallait qu'il lui dise la vérité, fallait qu'il lui donne ça au moins...

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Il faisait très noir et Harry avait pour seul cache-visage son col roulé et son capuchon noir, il avait l'air d'une bête d'hiver! Il décida de sortir vingt minutes d'avance avant que Snape n,arrive, comme ça il ne le verrait pas sortir du château.

-Harry? Mais que faisais-tu en haut des marches? Demanda Snape qui était déjà là.

-Comme j'étais en avance, je me suis permis d'attendre en haut, mais apparament je ne vous ai pas vu passer! Dit-il en venant rejoindre Severus sous l'escalier.

-Que voulais-tu me donner au fait?

-En fait c'est quelque chose que j'ai à vous dire... Non à vous donner. Se ravisa-t-il.

-Je sais que tu as quelque chose à me dire, mais ne te presse pas, je te l'ai dit. Fit Severus en prenant la main d'Harry.

-Severus...

Dans la noirceur, Severus fit face au visage d'Harry qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas mieux voir qu'auparavant.

-Oui Harry?

Le jeune sorcier entoura Severus de ses bras et le rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien collé. Il passa une main aux doigts écartelés sur le côté de la chevelure de l'homme et vont faire sentir le souffle de son nez tout près de celui du professeur. Il attendait, s'était si bon d'attendre... Pourquoi en finir avec ce moment d'attente alors que c'était... tellement excitant. Ce baiser, peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait pas encore ce soir-là, mais le simple fait de faire ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble le rendait malade de désir.

Severus ferma les yeux et profita de ce souffle enhivrant pendant un moment. Quelques secondes plus tard ce fut lui qui retourna dans le cou de l'élève pour lui donner ces baisers, ceux qui avaient faillit le faire craquer, chaud et humides, chatouilleux mais agréables... Harry retourna Snape dos au mur et remonta une main dans son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteind les cheveux de Severus puis à son tour, approcha sa bouche entrouverte de celle de son amant. Il attendit, encore incertain. Plus ça allait, plus il respirait chaudement, il effleura les lèvres de l'homme une fois, deux fois, trois fois... quandtre fois, cinq fois... il remonta son menton pour lui donner un petit baiser à côté de la bouche, très doucement, puis alla en déposer un autre de l'autre côté tout aussi doucement. En entourant le cou de Severus avec ses bras, sa bouche revint devant celle de ce dernier et encore il effleura ses lèvres, mais cette fois-ci les laissa toujours collées, à peine, à celles de Snape. Il ferma les yeux et avec toute l'envie qu'il épprouvait, réussit à ne pas l'embrasser... Il en était encore incapable. Il allait encore laisser Severus sur sa faim, mais que pouvait-il y faire!

-Je dois filer Severus, il se fait tard.

-Je comprend, nous nous parlons sur l'adresse que je t'ai donné d'accord?

-Oui.

-Malgré cela, je t'aime Harry et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faut, tu le sais ça.

-Je te crois Severus... À bientôt.

À SUIVRE, encore!!! aimez-vous cette fic? Si non dites-le et j'efface c'est pas plus grave que ça. Bref non, j'peux pas, j'ai déjà des gentils lecteurs qui la suivent lol!

Merci de suivre ou de haïr,

J'vous adore!

SNAPESLOVE


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà mes amours, la suite!

Persos pas à moua, tous à mamzell JKR!

Scusez les fautes encore. Caro Black veut que je prenne une correctrice, mais quand j'écris des fics vite comme celle-ci, c'est parce que j'veux la publier maintenant, pas des heures après voire des jours :P

**Le cookie du hasard**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 5_

-Potter au lieu de fêter toute la nuit avec vos camarades de dortoir, vous feriez mieux de dormir.. Votre allure n'encourage personne à se mettre en équipe avec vous! Grogna Snape alors qu'Harry était cerné et baillait aux corneilles sans aucune retenue aucune.

-Je m'excuse monsieur.

«Si tu savais avec qui tu as flirté hier, tu ne ferais pas une si vilaine frimousse, Severus!» Pensa Harry de toutes ses forces.

Le professeur s'approcha de Potter et lui tendit la main.

-Avalez ça, ça vous réveillera! Dit-il en lui tendant deux cachets blanchâtres.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

_-Maintenant je sais quand tu es en ligne, c'est ma messagerie instantanée personelle, bonjour Harry._

_-Bonjour! Comment fut ta journée?_

_-Assez remplie. La tienne?_

_-Pareille._

_-Pas trop fatigué ce matin? Tu sais qu'on est resté sous l'escalier plus d'une heure!_

_-Oui Severus je sais, non ça n'allait pas trop mal ce matin, merci de t'en soucier._

_-Hier... tu m'as fait tellement frissonner._

_-je sais, j'en ai eu autant... C'est tentant et très enhivrant de flirter avec toi Severus._

_-Je n'ai donc pas perdu la main._

_-Ce doit être inné chez toi la séduction, tu es si doux et tu prend tellement ton temps, je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'avoir un doute sur toi._

_-C'est dur de ne pas pouvoir te serrer alors que je sais très bien que tu ne fais rien, que tu pourrais me rejoindre ou le contraire._

_-Tu aimerais me voir encore ce soir?_

_-Harry, je veux toujours t'avoir avec moi, je suis accro, j'y peux rien maintenant._

_-J'ai apprécié que tu ne m'embrassiez pas alors que je songeais moi aussi à peut-être ne pas le faire._

_-C'est naturel, on a tout le temps, pourquoi tout précipiter quand flirter comme on l'a fait est si délicieux?_

_-Tu as raison Severus._

_-Alors, tu accepterais de me voir ce soir?_

_-Je sais pas, en fait oui, mais..._

_-Tu es encore à te demander si tu vas te montrer à moi?_

_-Oui, je..._

_-Viens chez moi, je fermerai les lumières et il n'y en aura qu'assez pour ne pas se blesser._

_-Severus c'est risqué._

_-Je n'ai jamais mentis, et si ton souihait est d'attendre, jamais je n'oserais ouvrir les lumières quand tu seras là._

_-Je serai à l'escalier dans une heure, viens me chercher là._

_-À plus tard._

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Harry se mit une casquette en plus de son capuchon noir et avec un paquet de gomme à la menthe, sortir envrion une demie heure à l'avance pour être certain de son plan. Et Snape n'y était pas heureusement! Une autre demie heure dû passé avant que Severus n'apparaisse dans l'escalier.

-Harry...

-Je suis venu, voyez. Dit-il en s'approchant du maître des potions.

Severus s'assura que personne ne fouinait autour dans le noir avant de faire entrer Harry.

-Suis-moi Harry.

Severus le fit descendre des escaliers qu'Harry connaissait trop bien, mais il s'efforçait de rester derrière l'homme pour ne pas que son sens de l'orientation ne prenne l'initiative de le faire devancer le professeur. Une fois dans la classe, Severus l'amena au fond et le fit entrer dans un mur qui n'avait même pas l'air d'une porte. Pas surprennant qu'il n'ai jamais vu Severus entrer chez lui, il habitait dans le mur! Aussitôt entré les lumières tamisées déjà baissèrent encore plus comme Harry l'avait souhaité.

-Quelque chose à boire? Demanda Snape.

-Oui s'il te plaît, quelque chose de fort.

-Voilà.

-Merci.

Harry prit place juste à côté de Severus sur son canapé, bien qu'il y avait 3 places, Harry se colla à l'homme et but tout son verre, il en avait bien besoin.

-Malheureusement tu ne vois pas très bien mon chez moi, mais je t'assures que ça te plaîrait. Annonça Snape en étirant son bras derrière les épaules de son aimé. 

-De toutes façons, je ne suis pas venu juste pour voir là ou tu vis. Sourit invisiblement Harry.

-Harry... Soupira Severus.

-Severus... fit de même Harry avant de poser son verre vide et de venir s'assoire à califourchon sur Severus. -Je veux un peu de toi, encore...

Severus déposa aussi son verre et prit les hanches de son amant pour le rapprocher sur lui. Dans le noir, Harry approcha sa bouche de celle de Severus et attendit, comme avant, tout en le caressant de ses mains sur la poitrine et derrière le cou. Le jeune sorcier alla poser ses lèvres dans le cou de l'homme et sa casquette tomba au sol. Il changea de côté et son capuchon descendit, mais il faisait noir, cela ne changeait pas grand chose.

-Bien qu'il fasse très noir, je suis bien chez toi... Dans tes bras...

-Harry... Gémit Snape.

-Laisse-moi te serrer... permets-moi de te toucher... donnes-moi le droit de t'embrasser encore...

Harry vint doucement dans le cou et embrassa la peau chaude et accueillante alors que ses mains se glissaient sous la chemise de Severus, découvrant des terrains brûlants de pores en ébullitions. Il parcourait chaque endroit lentement, faisant attention de bien profiter de chaque passage sur la peau de Severus, _son_ Severus.

Harry se coucha sur le dos à l'autre extrémité du canapé et attira Severus sur lui en tirant son bras.

-Touche-moi... Murmura-t-il à son professeur.

-Harry non... Pas maintenant... Je veux que cela se fasse quand je pourrai te voir...

-Touche-moi Severus, je veux sentir tes mains glacées sur mon corps surchauffé.

-Oh Harry tu me rend complètement fou...

-Touche-moi mon amour.

Severus embrassa son menton et remontait tranquillement vers sa bouche tout en passant ses mains presque partout... Quand il arriva près de l,embrasser sur ses lèvres, il s'arrêta.

-Severus... Se plaignit Harry en rejetant la tête en arrière.

-Si tu veux un baiser, prends-le. Autrement je n'oserai pas. Affirma Snape.

-Mon coeur bat si fort, pourquoi me fais-tu cela Severus, pourquoi? C'est une torture épouvantable que tu m'afflige en m'aimant.

-Je souffre autant que toi. Chaque seconde ou j'attend me martèle le coeur, quand tu arrives près de moi enfin, le soulagement est si grand que s'en est douloureux... Ta voix me manque, ton odeur et tes touchers. Dit-il tout en parcourant son cou de baisers et de caresses.

-Lèves-toi Severus.

Une fois l'homme debout Harry le rejoignit et se mit bien collé tout contre lui avant d'entamer des pas de danses de couple, lentement.

-Tu entend cela? Demanda Harry.

-Ce que j'entend c'est les tambours de nos coeurs, les basses de nos souffles, la mélodie de ta voix...

-C'est cette musique que je souhaitais que tu entende aussi. Avoua-t-il avant de coller son oreille à la poitrine de son amour.

La question tant attendue...

-Pourquoi ne puis-je pas te voir, Harry?

-C'est compliqué...

-Tu as peur de quoi? Que je te rejette? Je ne ferai jamais une telle chose.

-C'est plus que ça.

-Alors quand?

-Quand je verrai que le moment est venu.

-Puis-je espérer un doux baiser de ta part avant que tu me quitte ce soir?

-Tu peux, mais s'il ne vient pas, ne me blâmes surtout pas Severus.

-Je garde espoir, mais ne te force à rien, saches-le. Dit-il avant de le serrer dans ses bras, d'arrêter de danser et de savourer ce moment silencieux.

Harry leva la tête et approcha sa bouche de celle de son amour, effleura encore ses lèvres avec les siennes... Son coeur battait tellement fort alors que sa bouche commençait à se coller peu à peu à celle de Snape qui senti son coeur s'emballer...

-C'est trop difficile! Fit Harry en s'éloignant de cette bouche honnête.

-Si tu m'avais dit pourquoi, tu n'en serais pas là... C'est un peu comme mentir, sans vraiment le vouloir.

Harry se recula un peu de Snape... Qu'avait dit l'homme? Lui, mentir?

-Je ne te mentirais pas! Non je ne te mentirais pas!

-Harry ne sois pas fâché je...

-NON, pourquoi me traiter de menteur? J'ai juste de la difficulté avec se qui se passe, c'est comme trop t'aimer et c'est difficile à gérer, comprend ça! Je ne me comprend même plus moi-même alors s'il te plaît!

-Je sais que c'est difficile Harry, je trouve ça dur aussi. Je sais que même en ne te voyant jamais je resterai accroché à toi...

-Je dois m'en aller, pardonnes-moi.

Et il disparu encore derrière la porte, laissant Severus sans mots et bouche-bée devant la situation. Dès qu'il avait prononcé le mot _mentir_ Harry avait changé de figure, mais Severus ne s'en fit pas. Il savait très bien qu'Harry allait revenir... Tôt ou tard.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

«Il faut que je lui dise, mais s'il l'apprend... Plus jamais il ne voudra de moi je le sais, il ne m'aime pas. Dès qu'il me voit il me crucifie du regard... Et moi, et moi, quand je le vois... J'ai le goût de pleurer tellement j'en suis devenu fou. Comme rien ne dure pour toujours, ce secret sera dévoilé... Alors autant que ce soit moi qui le fasse, quitte à le...»

-Quitte à le briser en morceaux... Se dit-il tout haut, les yeux pleins d'eau.

-Tu parles tout seul maintenant? Se moqua Neville qui passait dans la salle commune.

-FOU-MOI LA PAIX, DISPARAÎT!! S'époumona Harry, rouge de colère tellement les émotions fortes le hantaient.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Harry, la nuit venue, décida d'aller èrer dans les corridors sombres du château, il avait besoin de réfléchir et son lit devenu le lieu de ses rencontres avec Severus sur son ordinateur n'était pas le meilleur des endroits pour être en paix.

POV Harry

_Je pourrais tout simplement lui écrire un message disant mes sentiments pour lui, lui révélant qui je suis... Lui dire mes regrets et le supplier de ne pas me haïr, de m'aimer pour qui je suis... Bref il croit qu'il m'aime pour qui je suis, s'il savait qui je suis... Ça disparraîtrait car même s'il a dit que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis, savoir que c'est moi, Harry POTTER le rendrait probablement... Non assurément fou de rage et de haine pour sûr. Pourquoi ai-je fais ça? Pourquoi ne m'ai-je pas mêlé de mes affaires au lieu d'aller fouiner dans ses choses personelles? Maintenant je souffre et bientôt lui aussi souffrira, tout ça parce que je voulais lui faire du tort pour m'amuser... Maintenant je lui fais du tort et ça me fait mal aussi, je suis un crétin, un égoïste, un sans coeur, un monstre sans pitié et de plus, un piêtre amant._

_FIN POV_

En reflechissant de la sorte, il avait marché jusqu'au bas fonds du château.

«Tant qu'à être ici, autant en finir...» Se dit-il en arrêtant devant la classe de Snape.

Toc Toc...

Pas de réponse.

Toc Toc...

Rien.

BANG! BANG!

-Qui est là? C'est toi Harry? Cria Snape en approchant de la porte.

Severus ouvrit la porte et fut surprit de voir Potter devant lui... _Harry_ Potter...

-Monsieur Potter, n'êtes-vous pas sensé dormir à cette heure? Y a-t-il un problème que seul moi puisse régler pour que vous veniez cogner à ma porte, précisément? Dit-il, l'air mal à l'aise d'avoir prononcé le prénom... Severus était confu et ne savait pas quelle attitude prendre.

Devant la froideur de Snape, Harry fut brièvement gelé sur place, incapable de bien réfléchir à comment il allait aborder celui qui ne savait pas qu'il était son amant.

-Monsieur vous devriez... Je veux dire, j'aurais peut-être quelque chose... Bref, heum, je pense que je me suis trompé de porte...

L'air perplexe de Snape voulait dire à Harry de s'expliquer avant qu'il ne s'énerve.

-Désolé professeur j'ai dû être somnambule, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fais ici... Pourquoi avoir dit... heum, est-ce que vous m'attendiez?

Severus écarquilla les yeux et ferma la porte rapidement puis se colla dos à cette dernière.

«Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! Il doit s'en vouloir d'avoir prononcé mon nom, s'il savait que ce _Harry_... Et bien c'est moi... J'ai dû le rendre mal.»

Harry avait le sentiment d'avoir «merdé» et dû se convaincre de ne pas insister et de retourner dormir. Il trouverait une solution le lendemain avec un peu d'efforts et beaucoup de chance.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Le lendemain soir...

-Tous ça est bien trop secret et compliqué Hermione. S'exclama Harry.

-Ron, puis Neville ont goûté à tes nerfs à fleur de peau! Sans me dire ce qui se passe Harry, tu devrais t'exterioriser une peu.

-J'essaie, crois-moi j'essaie. J'ai quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un, mais lui dire le fera me haïr, tandit que cette personne, moi je l'aime.

-Et c'est grave comme situation?

-Tu peux pas trouver plus puissant comme descriptif?

-Ah c'est à ce point... Ça date de ta soirée hein, c'est ça? Devina la jeune fille.

-Oui.

-Tu veux m'en parler? Je n'irai pas dire tes secrets Harry.

-Bref en gros, j'étais déguisé, je savais qui je m'en allais rencontrer, mais cette personne ne savait pas que c'était moi... Bref si elle savait que c'est moi elle me haïrait car cette personne ne me porte déjà pas dans son coeur. Nous somme tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais cette personne ne m'a pas encore vu le visage. Je lui ai dit qu'elle me haïrait en me voyant, elle me dit le contraire... Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je l'aime, j'en suis amoureux.

-En gros t'es dans un de ces merdier Harry!

-Merci de l'encouragement Hermione. Ironisa-t-il.

-Qu'avez vous fait ensemble depuis? Êtes-vous allé loin?

-Non, je n'arrive même pas à l'embrasser, j'me sens mal. La personne m'a embrassé mais pas sur la bouche, bien qu'à plusieurs reprises nous avons passé près de le faire.

-Harry je ne sais pas quoi te dire sauf peut-être que tu devrais lui dire sans tarder ou sinon cette personne risque de souffrir encore plus. Mais si elle t'aime vraiment, elle se foutera de qui tu es.

-Non ça j'en doute.

-Heureusement qu'on parle pas de Malfoy ou encore pire, de Snape, parce que j'te dirais que c'est sans espoirs! Dit-elle en riant. -Trève de plaisanterie Harry, si tu sens que cet amour est fort, lances-toi donc. Si ça foire, je serai là pour toi.

Elle venait tout juste de lui dire de ne pas le faire sans le savoir... Harry n'était pas plus avancé maintenant!

-Merci Hermione, on se revoit plus tard.

-À plus tard Harry, fais attention à toi.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

_-Severus?_

_-Oui bonsoir Harry._

_-Ça y est Severus._

_-Quoi donc?_

_-Demain soir, je viendrai te voir._

_-J'en suis heureux, vers quelle heure?_

_-Je serai chez toi à 22hrs, s'il te plaît arrange l'éclairage comme la dernière fois._

_-Je le ferai bel amour._

_-J'espère que tu m,aimes vraiment comme tu me le répète à chaque fois._

_-Tu en doutes?_

_-C'est-à-dire que, non, pas du tout..._

_-Mais? Il y a un mais n'est-ce pas Harry?_

_-Oui..._

Silence, plus de petits sons indiquant un nouveau texte en direct pendant un bon deux minutes...

_-On se voit demain Severus, bonne nuit._

_-Bonne nuit Harry, bonne nuit._

Clic!

Harry allait peut-être bien faire la seule chose à faire, il n'avait plus le choix car ce n'était plus vivable cette situation et il ne pouvait pas faire endurer cela à Severus encore plus longtemps... Il allait voir comment ça allait se dérouler et décider sur le moment. Il voulait l,aimer au complet, pas seulement dans le noir et à sens unique. Si Severus le détestait après ça, il savait qu'ils allaient tout les deux souffrir attrocement.

À SUIVRE

Comme Harry le dit, c'est pas dit qu'il va se dévoiler, montez pas sur vos grands chevaux. Bref j'espère que le suspense est bon pour vous, car moi j'ai un malin plaisir à écrire ça! Suite d'ici quelques heures à plus!

SNAPESLOVE


	6. Chapter 6

Salut mes amours, C'est encore moi avec ma fic express!

Persos pas à moi: Pourquoi POURQUOI! Tous à mamzelle JKR! Ah oui, j'ai tendance à oublier ce détail parfois... et voilà s'que ça done hihihi!

Pour ceux qui ont lu le dernier tome de HP, rendez-vous dans mon profile sur HARRY POTTER TOME 8 afin d'ensemble écrire le tome 8, slash ou pas slash, les deux versions y sont! Le lien est dans HARRY POTTER TOME 8

**Le cookie du hasard**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 6_

(Parenthèse pour la plupart des gens qui ne lisent pas les notes avant les chapitres: Pour ceux qui ont lu le dernier tome de HP, rendez-vous dans mon profile sur HARRY POTTER TOME 8 afin d'ensemble écrire le tome 8, slash ou pas slash, les deux versions y sont! Le lien est dans HARRY POTTER TOME 8 )

**Ah et pour ceux que ça intéresse de bavarder ou peut-être même un jour une co-écriture! J'ai un compte MSN HOTMAIL qui va comme suit: severus(barre de soulignement)snape3(Barre de soulignement) (A commercial Hotmail POINT com)**

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lendemain après-midi, cours de potion.

-Harry tu as réglé ton problème? Demanda Hermione alors que Snape faisait son entrée en classe.

Il lui fit signe que non et en appercevant l'homme, il ne pu s'empêcher de fondre en larmes devant tout le monde. Snape le remarqua et ne manqua pas cette occasion.

-Monsieur Potter! Si vous avez des problèmes, prière de ne pas les étaler pour déranger les autres! Sortez direction infirmerie, maintenant!

Potter s'exécuta parce que dans le fond, ça lui donnait l'occasion d'éviter de le regarder pendant une heure et demie et de se ronger l'esprit de scénarios de toutes sortes. Hermione leva la main.

-Qu'y a-t-il miss Granger?

-Puis-je accompagner Harry monsieur?

-Il est capabl... Allez-y donc! Changea-t-il soudainement d'avis.

Hermione couru pour rattraper son ami.

-Harry c'est encore à propos de cette histoire?

Il lui fit un signe de tête positif tout en marchant vers l'infirmerie car il fallait qu'il s'y rende, Snape aurait vérifié de toutes manières.

-T'as pas choisis le meilleur endroit pour pleurer, mais bref, il t'as laisser partir et moi aussi, preuve qu'il doit quand-même y avoir un semblant de bon dans cet homme!

-Hermione si tu veux profiter de cette sortie pour prendre conger de lui, vas-y, je n'ai guère envie de parler.

-Promets-moi de me faire signe si tu as besoin de parler, ou de quoi que ce soit d'accord?

-Oui chère amie, promis.

-Oh Harry comment allez-vo... Ah, pas très bien, mais que ce passe-t-il? Demanda l'infirmière de remplacement, tout aussi gentille que madame Pomfresh en passant.

-Puis-je m'en aller? Vous pourrez, s'il vous plaît, confirmer à monsieur Snape que je suis venu ici? J'ai besoin de solitude.

-Mais bien sûr, je lui dirai que je t'ai envoyer te coucher.

-C'est très gentil madame, merci.

-Si ça peut vous aider, ça me fait plaisir.

Harry pu monter dans son lit pour penser, penser et toujours penser. Il n'avait pas vu les heures passer alors qu'après le repas qu'il ne prit pas, il fut appeler par un elfe à rejoindre le bureau de Snape.

-Prenez place monsieur Potter. Dit Snape en prennant place de son côté du bureau.

-Je suis désolé pour cet après-midi...

-Là n'est pas la question Potter. D'abord vous vous amusez en classe, arrivez en pleine nuit à la porte de ma classe et plus tard je vous prend à fondre en larmes dans ma classe... Vous allez me dire ce qui ne vas pas?

-Ce n'est rien de grave.

-De plus vous perturbez mon sommeil et puis mes heures d'enseignement, décidément Potter, si ce n'est pas contre moi, alors c'est quoi?

-C'est plutôt personnel monsieur, sans vouloir vous offenser.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide? Besoin de ressource? Nous avons un excellent psychologue vous savez. Dit-il sur un ton régulier et froid.

-Non, ça va aller, je vais régler ça moi-même. Je n'ai rien contre vous ni contre personne. Ne me forcez pas à parler de ça s'il vous plaît.

-Filez. Soupira-t-il de découragement.

Harry fut soulagé que Snape ne veuillent pas lui enlever de point ou même l'engueuler, encore plus soulagé que l'homme n'ai pas abordé un certain sujet embarassant... Mais ce fut si difficile de le regarder dans les yeux, tentant, mais dur!

Déjà 21h50, il fallait qu'Harry se dépêche à mettre sa casquette avant de descendre aux sous-sols.

Toc Toc...

-Qui est-là? Fit la voix de Snape derrière la porte.

-C'est moi, Harry.

L'homme ouvrit la porte et apperçu l'ombre d'Harry.

-Entre.

-Bonsoir Severus.

-Tu m'as manqué Harry. Murmura Snape en le serrant dans ses bras protecteurs.

-Oui, c'est réciproque.

-Reste avec moi, cette nuit s'il te plaît Harry. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir me quitter encore une fois. Je veux te garder tout près, même si c'est juste pour être tout contre toi, te tenir dans mes bras, dormir avec le sentiment que tu es là juste à côté, Harry...

-Oh Severus... Ne me tente pas j'ai tellement mal.

-Regarde-moi Harry. Fit Severus en lui remontant le visage avec sa main.

Tout ce que l'homme fit l'homme fut de le fixer, il pouvait apercevoir la lueur de la faible lumière dans les yeux d'Harry. Le jeune homme ressera son étreinte autour de la taille de Snape à ce moment, comme si un courant passait précisément à cet instant. L'envie prit place, le pur désir d'enfin se toucher, de partager leur amour. Harry s'approcha lentement du visage de Severus, avec la lenteur la plus évidente possible, ses lèvres vinrent toucher celles de Severus. Ses lèvres restèrent à cette distance, il sentait la chaleur du professeur transfèrer dans son corps juste par la pointe de leur lèvres, par ce point fragile... Harry hésitait encore, il ne fallait pas... non. Il retourna la tête sur le côté.

-Harry...

Seevrus lui prit le visage pour le retourner afin de lui faire face. Ses yeux demandaient une attention toute particulière, il voulait juste un baiser, un seul... mais n'allait toujours pas le chercher lui-même, respectant trop Harry. L'étudiant tenta un autre rapprochement... Sa jambe gauche montant sur la hanche de Severus, il en voulait de l'homme, il en voulait tellement. Severus passa sa main derrière la tête de son amour et le rapprocha de son visage doucement, rien qu'un, un seul... La bouche d'Harry s'entrouvrit et celle de son amant fit la même chose, doucement leur lèvres se touchèrent... Le professeur sentit l'humidité d'un peu de l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieur d'Harry, encore plus lentement le maître des potions approcha pour fusionner, ferma les yeux et entama ce doux baiser tant convoité.

-Arrête, s'il te plaît... Dit le jeune homme en tournant encore la tête.

Mais Severus semblait hors de lui, il n'était plus tout à fait conscient et encore une fois il ramena la figure d'Harry en face de la sienne à l'aide de sa main. Harry posa sa bouche rapidement dans le cou de l'homme et débuta un baiser qui se termina en morsure légère, pour ensuite se déttacher complètement du corps de son aimé.

-Severus, écoute-moi je...

-Chhht... Viens là. Le coupa Snape en le collant à lui à nouveau. -Je veux simplement te sentir contre moi. Chuchota-t-il.

-Severus...

-Je t'aime Harry.

-Severus...

-Tu es tout ce dont j'esperais dans ma vie.

-Severus je ne suis rien de tout cela...

-Tu me remplis de bonheur Harry.

-Je te remplis d'illusions... Ohh Severus. Soupira-t-il.

-Si t'aimer est une illusion, je ne veux plus jamais voir clair de toute ma vie.

-Tu devras pourtant voir. Ajouta Harry avant d'attirer Snape contre lui une ennième fois, pour l'embrasser près de la bouche avec sensualité.

Le professeur poussa Harry dos contre la porte et l'envahit de son soi-même un peu partout. Sa bouche le parcourait par-dessus ses vêtements, il réussit à glisser une main sous la chemise du plus jeune, ce qui enflamma totallement ce dernier qui devint fou de vibrations. Tout s'arrêta encore une fois, les deux hommes se fixaient en silence et leur têtes se rapprochaient encore l'une de l'autre... Et Snape de chuchoter tout bas..

-Ne me refuse pas celui-là je t'en pries...

Harry ferma les yeux et serra les bras de son amant en le forçant à s'approcher à son rythme, très lentement. Une fois de plus les lèvres de Severus virent se poser un peu sur celles d'Harry et il attendit, avec tout l'espoir qui était permis. L'étudiant avança un peu pour faire sentir sa bouche contre la sienne et avança encore un peu. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et ses lèvres commencèrent à s'emboîter à celles de son amour. L'air qui venait frapper sa joue, en provenance de Severus, les mains tendres de l'homme sur sa poitrine, sa jambe remontait tranquillement vers la hanche de son professeur tandit que, le plus doucement du monde, le baiser prenait forme. Leurs lèvres se collèrent complètement et ils refermèrent en même temps pour un premier contact. Au même moment ils revenaient à la charge, mais cette fois-ci, comme s'il s'étaient mit d'accord, le baiser alla plus loin. Harry poussa le baiser jusqu'à en perdre conscience tellement c'était doux, sa langue, celle de Severus, se caressaient comme dans un film d'amour au ralenti. Severus pressa son corps plus fortement et entreprit un autre baiser des plus époustoufflants, remontant les mains d'Harry au-dessus de sa tête. L'étudiant tourna la tête de côté pour recevoir cette sainte bouche sur le cou, c'était presque indescent.

-Oui... Se plaignit Harry en tournant la tête dans l'autre sens.

Severus se promenait dans son cou tel un serpent sur une branche, silencieusement, gracieusement, sensuellement. Harry se retourna face à la porte et son amant l'entoura de ses bras avant de glisser son nez dans son cou par derrière pour continuer de l'embrasser tandit qu'Harry remontait ses main au-dessus de ses épaules pour venir attraper le cou de l'homme.

-Severus... attends... Dit Harry en se retournant face à face avec lui.

-Harry... Ce baiser...

-Je t'ai menti...

-Ne t'en fais pas, peu importe ce que tu as fais, ce n'est pas grave.

-Severus je t'ai affreusement menti...

-Harry arrête.

-Non, je dois te dire...

Mais Severus s'en foutait, il repris ses baiser dans son cou comme si de rien n'était.

-Je dois... Il faut que tu saches...

Et l'homme lui déboutonna la chemise et lui ota.

-Severus, non...

Trop tard, il n'écoutait plus et touchait Harry avec tout son amour, arrachant un gémissement de désir à ce dernier.

-Viens avec moi... Sussura l'homme à l'oreille de son jeune amant avant de le prendre tout contre lui et de le lever dans les airs un peu afin de pouvoir le transporter à sa chambre.

Harry avait entouré la taille de Snape avec ses jambes et se laissait porter, une fois étendu dans son lit, il ne pu garder silence.

-Severus tu DOIS m'écouter.

Le maître continuait de le déshabiller langoureusement.

-Harry, ce sourire je ne l'oublierai jamais.

-Oh Severus ne fais pas ça... Gémit-il alors que le sombre personnage embrassait le bas de son ventre.

-Je ne dépasserai pas les limites Harry. Mais ce sourire, c'est ce qui m'a rendu confiant...

Harry se laissa embrasser, puis attira son professeur au-dessus de lui.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Tu sortais dehors comme je guettais ton arrivée par le petit chemin noir... Dit-il avant de recommencer à l'embrasser dans le cou. -Tu es venu pour me le dire, cette nuit-là, mais tu n'en a point été capable.

Le professeur se mit à caresser les cuisses, le ventre et les flancs tout en prenant bien le temps de sentir les courbes sur lesquelles ils se promenait.

-Mmmm Severus continue...

-Tu as explosé pour moi... Ça m'a brisé le coeur de voir tant de tristesse, mais que pouvais-je faire...

Il se frotta contre Harry de son corps chaud et enflammé.

-Encore...

-Mais ce qui t'a trahi dès le tout début, à l'instant ou je t'ai apperçu...

-Severus oui... Gémit Harry alors que l'homme s'empara de sa bouche enfin, un baiser franc et mérité, amoureux et passionné.

Severus releva la tête et fixa le peu de ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir...

-C'est ta cicatrice.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les tempes du jeune homme, il pleurait vraiment des paroles de Severus.

-Tu le savais, tu le savais depuis le début... Tu le savais, tu le savais. Pleurait-il.

-Oui mon amour, je le savais.

-Alors pourquoi? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers encore plus amoureux qu'au tout début.

-J'attendais que tu me le dises...

-Oh Severus je t'aime.

Harry termina de déshabiller son amour et un sentiment d'amour profond fini par l'envahir, Severus savait, il savait depuis l'instant ou ils s'étaient vu dans le bar...

-Severus. Dit-il d'un voix tremblante.

-Mon amour...

-Fais-moi l'amour. Chuchota-t-il.

-Je t'aime... Ajouta Severus.

Ils s'embrassèrent sans retenue, pour la première fois. Pour la première fois Harry embrassa son âme soeur sans se sentir coupable alors que ce dernier commença à lui faire l'amour de la façon la plus douce qui fut été. Doucement Harry se sentait monter et descendre sur le matelas soyeux, entourant Severus de ses bras et l'embrassant sans relâche jusqu'à en perde le souffle. C'était si bon, c'était si romantique...

-Severus. Soupira Harry d'une manière sensuelle alors que l'homme lui faisait l'amour.

-Harry... Harry...

-Ah! Severus...

Les draps jettés sur ses hanches, Severus tenait les mains d'Harry de chaque côté de sa tête et faisait des vas et vient si lents, si amoureux, pleins de tendresse qu'Harry ne pu résister bien longtemps et cria son amour dans toute la pièce, cet amour appelé

-Severus! Oh Severus!

-Oui Harry oui... Dis-le encore... Dit-il alors que tout semblait s'arrêter autour de lui.

-Sev... Severus mmm! Mon amour...

Silence.

-Je t'aime Harry.

-Severus, tu es merveilleux, jamais je n'aurais cru un jour...

-Chhhhhht... Fit-il avant d'embrasser passionnément Harry d'un façon nouvelle. -Moi je le croyais.

FIN

awwwwwwwwwwww c'est déjà fini les amis!!!

Sondage (À répondre dans les review: Je pars une autre fic ce soir ou pas? Et donnez moi des idées! En passant je fais des SS/HP seulement pour le moment hehehe) mais n'oubliez pas de me dire si vous avez aimé!!!

Je vous aime tellement!

SNAPESLOVE


End file.
